paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Puffy
''Puffy ''is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Paramount Animation for Paramount Pictures. It was directed by Julie Young and Doug Sweetland (the latter in his feature debut), written by David N. Weiss, and stars the voices of Amber Frank, Mindy Kaling, Zachary Gordon, Kari Wahlgren, and Jake T. Austin. The film follows a young pink-headed girl named Puffy who is moved to the new town with her family, and she's also nervous being a new kid at a new school, and make new friends. Puffy and its art style were also influenced by animated films by Walt Disney Animation Studios, DreamWorks Animation, and Sony Pictures Animation. Puffy was the first Paramount Animation film to use the studio's new animation technology to produce its animated visuals and lighting. Puffy ''was released on May 6, 2014 in 3D and 2D. The film was met with positive reviews from critics, and grossed over $224 million worldwide on a budget of $68 million. It received an Academy Award nomination for Best Animated Feature. Although, Paramount Animation was prime competitor to Walt Disney Animation Studios and Sony Pictures Animation, the film's success has since helped establish Paramount Animation as a prime competitor to DreamWorks Animation. It launched a franchise with a television series based on the film premiered on Paramount Kids in June 2016 and a sequel, titled ''Puffy's Big Break, released in 2019. A third film is set to be released on April 8, 2022. Plot Puffy is a young pink-headed girl who lives in her life in the Sharp's Children Orphanage after her parents are dead and have no one in the place to become friends with her. One day, Katie and Jim Huff, along with their daughter Tessa, are visiting orphanage where they meet Puffy. Despite misgivings from Mrs. Sharp, they adopt Puffy and take her home. Seven years later, Puffy is now 12-year-old, while her sister Tessa is now a teenager and their mother Katie is now pregnant. One day, Puffy and her family moved to the new town. Meanwhile, a kidnapper named Chris Rhodes and his dimwitted partner, Ray Campbell, plan to kidnap a kids. During her first day of school which she nervous being a new kid, Puffy finally meet a new friends Carsen Garner, a cool boy who is hearing red cap, Leanna Garrett, a cute girl, and Trevin Blevins, a energetic boy. Puffy is also meet Sara, who doesn't care about her yet. The next night, Puffy, Carsen, and Leanna are invited to Trevin's slumber party. During the slumber party, Carsen asked Puffy for the school dance. Puffy decided to signs up for the school dance and Carsen, Leanna, and Trevin help her to learn how to dance. Puffy actually remember about her old parents, she told Tessa, after all that, she finally told Tessa that a terrorist kill her parents, that make her orphan until Katie and Jim adopt Puffy. After Puffy ruined everything at school, Puffy feeling heartbreak. After school, where Puffy, alongside Carsen, walks home, Puffy told him the truth about her life before she was orphan. Puffy and Carsen then gets captured by Chris and Ray, but Carsen escapes. Carsen tells Leanna and Trevin that Puffy was kidnapped by Chris and Ray. Shocked, the kids form a plan to save her. They told Katie, Jim and Tessa about Puffy's situation. Chris and Ray drives off to Mexico, which, unfortunately, he is pursued by Carsen, Leanna, Trevin, Katie, Jim and Tessa in Katie's van. Carsen jumps on the car and rescues Puffy, but Chris stops the car before the duo could jump back in the van. Leanna, Trevin, and Tessa get Puffy and Carsen in, Chris take Ray to drive, but he break the pedal, the car swerves out of control, where it ends up hitting a cop car in the process. Chris and Ray is then arrested by the cops, and Puffy reunited with her family and her friends. Later at the school dance, Puffy and her friends arrive. Carsen asked Puffy for his love interest, so they began start their relationship together. Sometimes later, Puffy and Tessa noticed that their newborn baby sister was born. In a mid-credits scene, Chris and Ray is shown in a prison cell plotting for revenge. Chris had a plan to escape from jail, but Ray decides to punch Chris knocking him unconscious, telling the audience what a crazy man he is. Cast * Amber Frank as Puffy Huff, a 12-year old pink-headed girl who is Katie and Jim's adoptive daughter, and Tessa's adoptive sister. She was an orphan after the death of her parents. * Mindy Kaling as Tessa Huff, a 17-year old teenage girl who is Katie and Jim's daughter, and Puffy's sister. * Zachary Gordon as Carsen Garner, a cool boy who is one of Puffy's friends and later her love interest. * Kari Wahlgren as Leanna Garrett, a cute girl who is one of Puffy's friends. * Jake T. Austin as Trevin Blevins, a energetic boy who is one of Puffy's friends. * Kate Beckinsale as Katie Huff, Puffy and Tessa's mother. * Regan Burns as Jim Huff, Puffy and Tessa's fun-lovin' father. * Eric Allan Kramer as Chris Rhodes, a kidnapper. * Bill Hader as Ray Campbell, Chris' dimwitted partner. * Lisa Kudrow as Mrs. Lane, a teacher. * Patrick Warburton as Mr. Larson, a tough coach. * Jim Cummings as Mr. Garner, Carsen's father who is the police officer. * Jane Lynch as the Lunch lady * Skai Jackson as Sara * Jack McBrayer as Police Officer * Allison Munn as Mrs. Blevins * Lucia Geddes as a girl holding a book * Raymond Ochoa as Bobby Production Development In 2006, during the production of Twin, Duo, and Double, Julie Young pitched five original ideas. The genesis of one of those ideas (the one that was ultimately green-lighted) occurred in 2007, when she began revisiting her childhood, when he—as a child—drew several pictures of a young girl (who would be later remade as Puffy Huff). Young wrote a treatment and pitched it to Paramount Animation as one of three ideas for possible productions for the studio several times. However, the studio refused to develop the project because they were pre-occupied with Candy Quest. It wasn't until after Candy Quest was completed that Paramount, who was searching for a project that would "fill the space between" Candy Quest and Virtual Journey, that Puffy was finally green-lit. Impressed by the film's concept, Dallas Sharp shortly became interested in the project so he agreed to work on it with Young. More coming soon! Writing Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation and design Over the five years before the film's release, Paramount Animation had substantially over-hauled its production workflow and animation software. Puffy was the first Paramount Animation film that used BLAST , a new rendering system that offered the studio's new animation and lighting software through the entire production as part of the overhaul of the rendering system used since the first Twin, Duo, and Two film. Pixar's RenderMan was considered as a "Plan B" for the film's rendering, if BLAST was not able to meet production deadlines. A software program called Zoom was used to create over 400 distinctive characters that populate the setting. Another one named Frizzle was responsible for the creation of the setting's 320,000 trees. Development on BLAST started in 2011. In designing the characters and art style, Young was inspired by DreamWorks Animation films and Sony Pictures Animation films, including Walt Disney Animation Studios computer-animated films, she had enjoyed watching years earlier. Admiring the simplicity of art direction, Young decided that the characters in Puffy would be loosely styled in akin to art style in animated films from Disney, Sony, and DreamWorks. Paramount had contracted Sylvain Deboissy and Craig Kellman to begin working on the character design. Production wrapped on April 20, 2014. Release Puffy was originally scheduled to be released on February 7, 2014; however, in April 2013, Paramount moved the film's release date to May 6, 2014 in order to avoid competition with The Lego Movie. The film was released in RealD 3D and Digital 3D formats. It was digitally remastered into the IMAX format, and released in select theaters across Europe, Asia, the Middle East and Latin America. The film was released two months later in China on September 14, 2014. Marketing The film's official teaser trailer was released on June 7, 2013, and was attached to Arlene: The Final Part, Monsters University, Mattie (film) Little Mattie, Despicable Me 2, The Lone Ranger, Grown Ups 2, Turbo, and The Smurfs 2. The film's first full trailer was released on August 16, 2013, and was attached to Virtual Journey: Level Two, Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2, Free Birds, Frozen, and The Nut Job. Throughout the year, trailers and 20-second motion posters of the movie were shown. A second theatrical trailer was released on February 7, 2014, and was attached to The Lego Movie, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Muppets Most Wanted, and Rio 2. Several merchandise were made for Puffy, such as toys and figurines. Paramount teamed up with marketing partners in the United States and Canada to promote the film through McDonald's Happy Meals with a set of 5 toys. A hardcover book, called The Art of Puffy, was published on April 24, 2015 by authors Sharon Gosling and Adam Newell, and a foreword by Julie Young and shows the detail of the artwork that went into the making of the film, with storyboards, research photographs and character sketches. Home media Puffy ''was released on Digital HD on July 16, 2014 and on DVD and Blu-ray on August 5, 2014. Extras included a two-minute short film titled ''Secret Diary. Reception Box office Coming soon! Franchise Main article: Puffy (franchise) Television series Main article: Puffy: The Series A television series based on the film premiered on June 10, 2016, on Paramount Kids. Developed and produced by Paramount Television Animation, the series is executive produced by Julie Young and Doug Sweetland. While Amber Frank, Kari Wahlgren, Jake T. Austin, Patrick Warburton, and Skai Jackson reprise their roles from the film, most of the original voice actors, including Mindy Kaling and Zachary Gordon, did not return (e.g., Jessica DiCicco and Sean Giambrone are the voices of Tessa Huff and Carsen Garner in the series). Sequel Main article: Puffy's Big Break Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film